Fanfiction of a Fanfiction
by doggerkiddie
Summary: The purple-haired menace, Gerbil, has stumbled upon Camp Half-Blood and gets all frazzled. Like the title suggests, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction.
1. Gerbil the Excellent Liar

**Author's Note: Naturally, this is a fanfiction. My first, actually. This is also a fanfiction of my friend's fanfiction. She is Foxtails0 on this site and I suggest that you check out her original fanfiction before reading mine. It would probably clear up any confusion you may have. **

**All of the characters here except for Gerbil belong to either Foxtails0 or Rick Riordan. PJO also belongs to Rick Riordan. If you notice any flaws or something wonky, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**EDIT: Added some more to this chapter. It was originally going to include the edits I just made, but I forgot to add those.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, dude, can I borrow a pencil?"

"Sorry, I only have one," the boy, small and mischievous, replied after flicking a pen into his sleeve.

"Come on man, you just put a pen in your sleeve," his neighbor complained, letting a lock of purple hair fall between his eyes.

"It's broken." The other boy bowed his head as if he were hiding something. Grumbling, the purple haired pest snatched a pen off the desk in front of him. The occupant was down at the office, leaving her belongings open for anyone to take.

Minutes passed, giving the pair time to chat. Nonchalantly, a rather fat and short woman waltzed into the room, rifling through the papers at the teacher's desk. A few children mumbled 'sub' with distaste, and the room didn't fall silent while she neatly scribed her name in pink on the board.

"Did you do the math homework?" Jack, the small boy, asked, startling his buddy in front of him. His attempts to discreetly hold a conversation were useless, as he isn't very good at it. Lucky for him, the old lady either didn't notice or didn't care, because she didn't turn and scold him.

"No, I forgot about it. Did you?" The purple haired menace, Gerbil, wasn't very adroit when it came to sneaking conversations as well.

"Do I ever?" The pair chuckled, and Gerbil let out a snort that got most of his classmates' attention.

"Mr. Redon. Mr. Redon! Pay attention and stop disturbing the class!" Masses of fat wiggled about as the woman, frowning, chided Gerbil, who hadn't notice attendance had begun.

"I'm here, madam," he replied with a confident smirk. The sub scoffed and made a note in her book. "Whatever." The muscular boy, flicking his borrowed pen, was a bit annoyed that she didn't retort; he had wanted to cause a ruckus. The woman's sharp accent rung out, mispronouncing names and scolding other troublemakers.

After the ritual was completed, worksheets were passed around. Most of the children began to work at them, gallantly chatting with their friends, but Gerbil didn't even bother to look at the paper he was given. Instead, he stood, readying himself for his daily walk around the school, not noticing the girl in front of him returned and noticed her pen was missing.

"GERBIL!" she screeched, bolting up and snapping her body to face the sly boy. Her gold bangles jingled, her hair glowed; it was as if she came straight from a movie. Everything about the gesture seemed so rehearsed, yet so real at the same time. Gerbil merely grinned and lifted a thick eyebrow, an expression he was known for.

"What, have you finally realized how amazing and gorgeous I am?" Her fists balled up and her brow knitted. She was like a fairy from a children's tale, just taller and without wings. A corner of Gerbil's mouth pulled up, revealing a large canine.

"No, craphead. Give. Me. MY. **PEN!**" She looked like she was about to slap the kid and explode with a pop.

"Excuse me, get back in your seat young la-" The angry girl, Gina, turned and glared at the sub, driving icy daggers into her plump body.

"Oi, do what she says, Gina. Y'don't wanna get a detention." _Damn, I'd be such a great actor_, Gerbil thought to himself. He was at least a foot taller than the fuming girl, and far more buff. With a grin plastered on his square face, he looked around the windowless room. All of the girls were staring the same mascara-coated knives into him, but the guys were laughing like hyenas. Gerbil, gaining confidence from the attention, tossed the pen into the air. Unlike what he had pictured, the pen clattered to the floor rather than sliding smoothly behind his ear.

"Whoops."

"Cocky bastard," Gina mumbled, clearly giving up, or so he thought. The girl stormed out of the room, leaving the sub dumbfounded and Gerbil gushing with pride.

Moments later, the boy found himself in the office receiving a lecture on why it's rude to interrupt class and give subs a hard time.

"I was just borrowing a pen!" he pleaded, but the man wouldn't hear him out. _He's ridiculous_, thought Gerbil. "It was her fault. She made it worse by screaming at me!"

"Detention today and tomorrow. And Max, I don't want to deal with this again. The school year is almost up and you've been here, what, at least three times a week?" Sighing wearily, he stood and held the door open. _No one, and I mean _no one_ calls me Max,_ Gerbil angrily mused. He was such a skillful liar. Half the kids in the school didn't know his real name, they simply called him Gerbil, a nickname he had chosen for himself.

"My name is Gerbil," he protested, not getting out of the comfortable seat provided. It was clear to the balding man that the troublemaker wouldn't leave while being called Max. He sighed once more, burying his face in his palm, and contemplated his next move. Gerbil only sunk deeper into the plush, green chair.

"Mr. Redon, get out of my office," he reluctantly and tiredly voiced after lifting and rubbing his head. A faint ding escaped the speakers in the hall and reached their ears.

"Bye then!" Gerbil cheerily exclaimed, giving the man a firm pat on the back before he exited.

POOPIES

Hallways slowly filled with a ring of the bell. Gerbil, the tallest kid in a twenty foot radius, could see everything in front of him, mostly the tops of his classmates' heads. School was almost over. Only a week remained. With an excited grin, Gerbil approached his locker. It was in a rather preposterous place, but the hall it was in was usually pretty empty. It was on the bottom floor, where the office and locker rooms were. Not many classes were held on there. The pale, muted metal cabinet was also right next to a stairwell.

"Hey, what block is next?"

"Not sure," Gerbil coolly stated. He paused for a moment and contemplated who the girl might be, for he did not recognize her. He checked his schedule, grabbed _Lord of the Flies_, and turned to answer her question. When he did so, the girl was already strutting down the hall, surrounded by look-alikes and chattering quickly.

An unnerving slam hit Gerbil's large ears. It took him a few seconds to realize that Gina had stormily slammed his locker shut.

"Hey!" He feigned a bitter pout after tilting his head down to meet her stubborn gaze. She merely pushed a delicate finger into his chest and scowled. Gerbil noticed her hip was shoved a bit to the left, giving her an annoyed, yet cute look. With a chuckle, he removed her finger from his torso and spun the locker open once more.

"No," the girl said, failing to close the door a second time. Gerbil's strong forearm kept it open. "You need to stop being such a terrible person."

"Where's Jack, your little toy? I think we've got Geometry next."

"Stop ignoring me!" _Gina's so adorable when she's mad! _


	2. He Threw a Pot

**Author's Note: This one's for you, Foxtails0. **

**So, we're actually getting into Rick Riordan's fantastic world! **

**I would like to point out that Anthony Luck is not my character, (I'm only adding a few characters of my own to this) and if he seems a bit off, I would like some help with him. He is in Foxtails0's fanfiction, How My Personal World Imploded and it's sequel, History Tends to Repeat Itself. **

**I would also like to acknowledge that Gerbil, his mother, and his sisters live in New Hampshire (his dad lives alone in New York), but their location has been changed to New York IN THIS FANFICTION ONLY. If they were to live in NH for this, Gerbil wouldn't be going to the same school as Jack, Gina and Adrianna (those are Foxtails0's characters, too).**

**ALSO I may have accidentally switched point of views from third to first. I apologize, and if that has happened, please inform me. **

**EDIT: I really don't know why Gina and Jack are at school. Like, wtf, dogger. Perhaps they wanted to flaunt their relationship elsewhere? Jeez. **

* * *

Classes were over, yet Gerbil was still trapped in his hell-hole of a school. _Man, detention sucks, _he thought. Despite his hatred towards the routine, he often camped in the boys bathroom to play on his PSP.

There he was, squatting, head next to a urinal, and sniping bots. He had no internet connection. If he did, he would be playing with either Jay, Thor, Gerg, or Jack. He quickly glanced at his phone, noting the time. Thinking, _3:3o, time to go, _he stood and stretched.

A faint murmur caught his attention after exiting the blue tiled room. He assumed it was coming from the girls bathroom, but he heard Jack's voice. Curious and with extravagance, he kicked the door open, sending it bashing into a pink wall, and expected Gina and Jack all over each other. The two were conversing with concerned attitudes instead of what Gerbil assumed.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." He put a hand out to stop the door from shutting and stepped into the mundanely pink room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gina exclaimed, fuming.

"Jack, what was the English homework?" The girl put an arm in front of her toy, who immediately shut his mouth.

"Answer me." Her cheeks were hot enough to give anyone a third-degree burn.

"I'm not talking to you, Gina." He said her name with a peculiar mocking tone. "I'm asking Jack a question."

"Just the worksheet." Jack, annoyed with Gina, was pushing the girl's arm away. An icy glare was shot in his direction.

"Thanks," Gerbil said, smiling. With a flourish, he let the door shut and pretended to walk towards the stairwell. The door closed completely and he pressed an ear against it.

_What's this half-blood stuff they're talking about?_

"Ack!" He stayed too long. "Stop stalking us!" Reluctantly, Gina pushed Gerbil backwards before he had a chance to retaliate. It was obvious to the two boys that she had used all of her strength to do so. Jack, her toy, closely followed her as she strutted out of sight.

POOPIES

Surprised, he waltzed into the kitchen after his morning run.

"What are you doing up this early, Ma?"

"I'm heading to the café. I need you to watch Jessie." Gerbil slid a pink shirt on and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, his mom dropping a breakfast bar into her bulky purse.

"You could have just left a note," he complained in an annoyed tone. He never liked talking to his mother.

"I was running late," she sternly replied. Gerbil sighed and filled his mug with hot cocoa mix and boiling water. "You are not having hot chocolate for breakfast, young man."

"But it's summer!" he pleaded. "Summer means I do what I want, including having hot chocolate at six in the morning." His mother cocked an eyebrow, but he took a huge sip anyway.

"Your father is taking you camping someplace in New York."

"Camping in the city?" Gerbil interrupted.

"Let me finish! New York is also a state, Max." He, like his mother, pulled a thick eyebrow up. "Get a bag packed, he'll pick you up at one." With that, she trotted out the door.

Groaning, Gerbil flopped onto the neat counter. The last time he stayed with his father for more than a week, he threw a pot at him. Luckily, his dad dodged the projectile and it merely put a large hole through the wall. Gerbil had to pay for the damage done.

Like a crazed missile, Jessie came speeding down the stairs and greeted Gerbil with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, missy," he exclaimed after tousling her already messy hair. "We're playing a game today. It's called 'Don't Wake Charlotte Up'."

"But I need her to braid my hair!" she giggled. Gerbil couldn't fathom why Jessie insisted on Charlotte braiding her hair when he was far better at it.

"She's sleeping. If we wake her now she'll turn into a nasty troll!" Gerbil put the mug down to explain what she would look like with his hands and face. Jessie laughed harder. "Okay, I'll give you hot cocoa if you play my game." Giving sugar to a five year-old early in the morning is often a horrid idea, but Jess was easily managed by Gerbil.

"YEAH!" she screeched, joyously jumping into the air like a football player who had just scored a touchdown. Jess then realized that she needed to be quiet, so she shut her mouth after realizing her mistake.

POOPIES

Gerbil woke up at his usual time, even without alarm. His dad was really strict when it came to camping. No electronics, despite his constant video game playing at his apartment.

After yawning and stretching, Gerbil hopped out of the little cabin to get a fire started, not noticing the empty bed beside him.

"I have bacon," the man offered. It was obvious to Gerbil that he made it in case they argued. Bacon almost always calmed the boy's nerves.

"It's not good to eat right before exercising." He wasn't in the bacon mood. He also didn't want to interrupt his schedule.

"You don't need to run today, Max. It's summer! I want to talk to you, anyways."

"Well I don't," Gerbil angrily spat after slipping on pink shoes. Turning quickly, he ignored his father's fruitless pleas.

POOPIES

Much like bacon, jogging always calmed his nerves. They both have the same effect, but Gerbil is always in the mood for a jog. If he's to be a ninja, he has to keep up his strength and endurance.

The place was beautiful, but expensive. Gerbil was surprised his father could afford a site in the campground. The lake shimmered in the morning, unlike any other he had seen. _Too bad I've only seen two. _Naturally, he had seen pictures of lakes and such, but pictures are misleading.

Dew chilled his burning calves as he ran. That was his favorite part about mornings; the dew. It's always there, except in winter and late fall.

POOPIES

He was mad. No, he was infuriated. Despite having time to cool off during his jog, biting anger nagged him at the back of his mind. To distract himself, he began singing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle theme song. A small pine tree came into view at the top of a hill. He ran to it, sensing it was safe. He was in the tree, still steaming from the argument, when he noticed the two; Gina and Jack. They were walking towards a strange campground.

"Hey."

"Wjeh!" He didn't realize another boy sat down below the branches he was precariously sitting on. The boy was probably about a year older than Gerbil, maybe two. He was calm. Gerbil liked him already.

"You know those two?" Stretching a short finger, the two dots merged into one.

"I go to their school," stated Gerbil after dropping out of the tree and squatting. "I'm Gerbil."

"Is that a nickname or..."

"Well, I can't tell you that." A smirk emerged from the liar's face, causing the older boy to chuckle.

"Anthony. Anthony Luck." Softly, a gentle breeze shook their long hair. Gerbil's was purple and his was a rich, chocolatey brown. Curled a bit at the ends, like most boys at Gerbil's school, it was clean-looking and seemed to never get out of hand or cause Anthony any trouble. He looked like a model from an expensive clothing store.

"That's an odd last name. Probably." Deep, almond-shaped eyes examined Gerbil's face. "Stop looking at me."

"Sorry, you just seem familiar. What are you doing here, anyways?" He hand went straight to his hair after that, adjusting it to his liking.

"I got mad at my Pa."

"Huh, I could never pull anything like this if I were mad at any of my parents." The sky began to turn a fiery red with the setting of the sun. Gerbil had been running all day and momentarily forgot his hunger. "It's getting dark, I should head back. Need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could spend the night under this tree." The two got up, brushed their pants, and stretched a bit. It was then Gerbil realized he left his shirt in the tree.

"Um, I should get my shirt," he quietly said, grabbing the lowest branch.

"Good idea." Anthony slowly sauntered off in the direction of a quaint area Gerbil though to be a sort of campground. After hopping out of the tree and putting his shirt on, the cat eyed boy jogged to catch up with his new acquaintance.


End file.
